


Unexpected Love

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: On the way back from dinner, five friends discover something unexpected. What happens cements their paths going forward, leaving a happy ending for all.





	Unexpected Love

Kevin looked at his four friends walking in front of him, smiling softly. He had just treated the guys to a nice dinner, and they were walking back to their car, when he heard something rustling in the dumpsters behind the restaurant. His ears perked, and he called ahead to the guys. 

“Guys, I just heard something odd in the dumpster, and I want to check it out. It sounded like a small cry” Kevin backtracked, and the guys looked at each other, shrugging, before following him. 

“Hope it’s just a stray animal, looking for food” Nick suggested, as he followed Kevin, who had made it to the dumpster and peered In, his eyes widening. 

“I need your help Nick. It’s a toddler, a little girl, making those noises” Kevin spoke rapidly, a small note of panic in his tone. The other four’s eyes widened, and they nodded rapidly, Brian and Howie’s eyes tearing up, while AJ looked pissed. 

“I’ll give you a boost up, it will be easier for you to get in there, you are the tallest, and can hand her over to me when you get her out” Nick knelt on the ground, and Kevin used his back to hike his leg over the edge of the dumpster, shuddering a bit as he got his balance on top of all the garbage , before focusing on the little girl, who had now curled into a ball. 

“Hey there sweetie, my name is Kevin, what’s yours?” Kevin spoke softly, hoping to get the little girl’s attention. Her head  shot up, Kevin seeing her brown curly hair, and blue eyes for the first time. 

“Jillian” the little girl was so taken by Kevin’s green eyes, that she scooted nearer to him. 

“Hi Jillian. Would you like to get out of this yucky dumpster and meet my friends? I promise they won’t hurt you” Kevin hoped that he could convince her to come out. 

Jillian looked at her feet, she didn’t know where her mommy and daddy were, and it was starting to get cold. They had dumped her in here a few hours ago, and she didn’t know if she could go with this man. Jillian made a decision, and crawled into Kevin’s lap, reaching her arms around his belly. 

“There we go sweetie. My  friends are out there, and there are four of them. I am going to hand you to the tall blonde, and then I'll take you back in my arms when I get out, okay? It’ll be nice and quick” Kevin felt her grip tighten around his middle, and he softly smiled, before feeling her nod against his stomach. 

“Nick, get ready, I am going to hand her to you, get out, and take her back. She’s pretty attached to me” Nick said okay, and Kevin stood up, handing the little girl to him, and hiked his way out of the dumpster, dusting himself off, and taking Jillian back in his arms. 

“Okay Jillian. These are my friends. The tall blonde is Nick, the short blonde is Brian, the one with the pictures on his arms is AJ, and the one next to AJ is Howie” Kevin pointed at each one, and Jillian nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“Guys, this is Jillian” Kevin saw the guys smile tenderly at the little girl, their hearts melting. 

“How old are you Jillian?” Kevin looked down, smiling at the little girl, who held up 3  fingers. The other four gasped,  Jillian was underweight, and looked to be the size of an  18-month-old . Kevin could tell that she was trembling in his arms, and knew that she had been abused. 

“We need to get her to the hospital. There is nothing else we can do, she needs help” Kevin knew that the emergency room was about 4 blocks away, and the four nodded their heads. They walked quickly, and kept Jillian warm under Nick’s coat, which she snuggled into. 

“Kevin” Jillian looked up at her savior, and he looked down at her, a soft smile on his face. 

“ Yes little one?” he asked, as they neared the entrance to the emergency room. 

“Stay please?” she looked up at him, and his heart broke again. He nodded and held her tighter to his chest. 

“I will stay as long as I can” he promised, the little girl already having etched a spot in his heart. 

They walked into the emergency room, and were quickly taken back to a room. A few hours passed by, and the guys had learned that Jillian had indeed been abused, physically and even sexually, and most likely suffered emotional and mental abuse as well. Kevin, Brian, and Howie had to swallow the bile that rose up in their throats, and AJ and Nick were pissed off. Social services had been called, and Jillian had not let go of Kevin. 

“Guys, we have a problem. She won’t let go of me, at all. I know we can’t keep her, not with our insane schedules” Kevin looked down, knowing that taking care of Jillian was out of the question. 

Howie, Brian, AJ, and Nick looked at each other. They were also very taken with the little girl, getting her to laugh at Brian and Nick being silly, and Howie and AJ had read a couple stories to her, that a nurse had brought in. Jillian was currently asleep in Kevin’s arms, her hand gripped in his shirt. 

“You are going to have to explain that the nice lady is going to find her a mommy and daddy that will love her, and that you will never forget her” Brian gently explained, smiling sadly at the scene in front of him. Kevin sighed and nodded, the social worker coming in just then. 

“Hello gentlemen. Is this Jillian?” Kevin nodded, and felt Jillian waking up. He looked down, and  saw her rub her eyes, which widened seeing the new face in the room.

“I’m from social services, and I will take Jillian to a foster home tonight, and she will be placed up for adoption. Her parents were found and arrested. Thank  you, gentlemen, for staying with her. The doctors have released her, and I will take her” the woman moved over, and started to take Jillian from Kevin’s lap, and she burst into tears, clutching onto Kevin. 

“Kevin! Stay with Kevin” Jillian cried, breaking Kevin’s, and the others’ hearts. He scrubbed his eyes, knowing that he had to stay strong. He watched the social worker take Jillian out of the emergency room, screaming Kevin’s name. Kevin felt Brian’s hand on him, leading him out of the emergency room, to wait for Howie and AJ, who had left to get the car for them. 

“Let’s go home, Kevin, there is nothing else we can do now, but pray that  Jillian ends up in a good home” Brian wiped a couple of tears away, knowing that Kevin had fallen completely in love with the little girl, as had he. 

Kevin nodded numbly, his arms feeling empty. He didn’t speak on the ride home, and went straight to his bedroom, and curled up in a ball, and cried. 

The next morning, the four guys looked at each other over the kitchen island, and they heard the sobs coming from Kevin’s room, their hearts breaking even more. 

“What are we going to do? Kevin is never going to forget about that little girl. But there is no way we would ever be able to adopt her. No one would let five men living together adopt a little girl” Howie stated practically. 

AJ and Nick agreed with Howie, but Brian sat and thought. Maybe they could adopt Jillian. They had a vacation home, and he, AJ, and Howie could move there, and live there, temporarily, and let Nick and Kevin adopt Jillian. Brian knew that Nick and Kevin had been secretly dating for a while. 

“I have an idea, but we need Kevin down here, and ready to listen to me” Brian spoke, surprising the other three. He turned to Nick, and asked him to get Kevin out of his room. 

“I’ll try” Nick went up, and knocked on his  boyfriend’s door, opening it and shaking his head. He went over and put his Kevin, shaking him a bit. 

“What?” Kevin asked brokenly, all he wanted to do was lay in bed and cry. He missed Jillian so much, and her heartbreaking screams echoed in his head. 

“Brian needs to talk to us. He has an idea about something. Come down to the kitchen with me, you need food anyway” Nick heaved his boyfriend to his feet, stealing a kiss, a small smile crossing Kevin’s face. 

“Okay, I’ll go see what the annoying cousin wants” Kevin grumbled, grabbing Nick and lightly making out with him, before going to the bathroom, and putting his bathrobe on. Nick went downstairs and told Brian that Kevin was coming down. 

“Alright, I’m here. What idea have you cooked up in your brain this time Brian? God help you if it’s a prank again” Kevin shot a glare  towards his cousin, as he got a cup of coffee, turning back around to his friends, his eyes bloodshot and the dark circles underneath very apparent. 

“I have an idea on how you could adopt Jillian” Brian was very thankful Kevin had swallowed his coffee, and put the cup down, because the next thing he knew, Kevin was hugging him to death. 

“How?!” Kevin turned pleading eyes towards his blonde cousin, who gently pushed him onto a stool in front of the island. 

“I know you and Nick are dating. We have our vacation home, an hour away. Why don’t Howie, AJ, and I move there for now, while you and Nick adopt Jillian?” Brian heard  a noise from behind him, as Howie choked on the piece of toast he was eating. AJ slammed his hand into his back, and both were staring at Nick and Kevin. 

“How long have you two been dating? How come you never said anything?” AJ asked, as he got a glass of water for Howie, who was gulping down air, trying to catch his breath. 

“About 5 months now, and because we didn’t think it was a giant deal” Kevin revealed, as Nick came to sit next to him,  putting his hand in  Kevin’s bigger one, and leaning his head on his shoulder. 

“Well okay then” AJ rubbed his temples, as he thought about Brian’s idea. It had merit, and he could see it potentially working. 

“I like Brian’s idea, and I wouldn’t mind moving into the vacation home with Howie and him for now. I fell in love with Jillian last night, and I could definitely see her as Kevin and Nick’s daughter” AJ softly smiled, accepting his friend’s relationship. 

Howie sighed, and thought as well. He had too fallen in love with Jillian, but the idea of living with Brian and AJ wasn’t sitting well with him. Problem for him was, he had a major crush on  AJ.  He sighed, and pushed his thoughts away, and thought of Jillian. He knew that unless she was adopted soon, she would spend years in foster care, before ending up on the streets. He couldn’t let that happen. 

“I will move in with Brian and AJ, and support your relationship, and can’t wait to be Uncle Howie to that little girl” Howie grinned, and leaned against the island, staring at the others. 

“Hold on. It’s great we have an idea for adopting Jillian, but what about our jobs? We kind of  just got off tour, with plans to start a new album soon,  and inevitably a tour will come after that. What are we going to do with a 3/4-year-old while we are on tour? Hire a nanny to stay with her?” Nick loved the idea of adopting Jillian with Kevin, but he knew they weren’t thinking about the big picture. 

“That’s exactly what we will do. We literally  just got off our most recent tour , and haven’t even started working on the album yet . Our fans know it takes us 2-4 years to work on an album. Jillian will be 5-7 years old by then. Backstreet time is infamous now, thanks to me, but our fans will understand. I really want Jillian as our daughter” Kevin pleaded with his boyfriend. 

Nick looked at Kevin, and sighed. He knew he couldn’t say no those big green eyes, and relished the thought of getting the house to themselves for however long it took for he and Kevin to adopt Jillian. He nodded his head, and Kevin cheered, looking happier than he had in years. 

“I got the social worker’s number yesterday, under the premise of checking in to see how Jillian was doing today. I’ll text it to you, and you can start the ball rolling. AJ, Brian, and Howie will move into the vacation home this weekend” Nick gave his boyfriend a kiss, before reaching for his phone, and texting Kevin the number. 

“I’m going to go give her a call. Thank you so much Brian, you don’t know what this means to me” Kevin hopped up, grabbing his cell, and planting a kiss on Brian’s head, which he immediately made a face at, the other three chuckling. 

A few hours later, and Kevin had gotten preliminary information on how to start the process. It was extensive, but he and Nick felt it was worth it. They went to see the social worker the following day, who gave them a large file folder of paperwork to fill out. Nick groaned, but knew that they needed to do it. 

The next weekend, Howie, Brian, and AJ moved into the vacation home. Kevin and Nick plugged away at the paperwork, had the social worker over a couple of times, and knew that they would probably have to have the other three just live at the vacation home, since they needed to fix one of the bedrooms for Jillian. 

“Guys, we have an issue” Nick said a couple of months later. Things had progressed well, and they were inching closer to becoming Jillian’s foster fathers. He and Kevin had invited the other three over, to tell them that they would probably have to live where they were. 

“What’s up?” Brian asked, as he munched on some chips, while they were watching the football game. 

“Kevin and I need you three to permanently stay at the vacation home. We realized we need to change over one of the bedrooms for Jillian, and would like to use a second one as a study/playroom” Nick looked at the other three, with regret in his eyes. 

“That’s fine. We would actually prefer it, since Howie and I are sleeping together now” AJ said nonchalantly, as he smirked at Nick and Kevin, who had their jaws dropped. 

“What the hell?” Kevin burst out, not ever expecting that in his lifetime. 

Howie shrugged, snuggling into AJ’s side, the younger man wrapping his arms around him, feeling loved and content. 

“When did that start?” Nick asked, looking at the new couple with a fond smile on his face. 

“A few weeks ago, Howie confessed his crush, and we went on a date, and clicked. Helps that we’ve known each other so damn long, but the date helped bring out the romantic feelings I had buried long ago for Howie” AJ kissed the top of his head, smiling softly. 

“Happy for you two! Brian, are you still okay with living with those two lovesick idiots?” Kevin looked at his cousin, who smiled softly. 

“Yes, I actually have been dating a girl for a while, and it’s been getting serious, so I don’t know how much longer I’ll be living with them” Brian reminded his cousin, who smacked his forehead, the other three chuckling at their absent-minded friend.

“Leighanne right? How is she doing?” Kevin liked his cousin’s girlfriend, thought she was perfect for him. 

“Really good. We have been talking about getting a home together, and I have thought about proposing to her” Brian smiled, as his cousin and friends congratulated him. 

“That’s awesome. So that means you will be with Leighanne, Howie and AJ will live together in the vacation home, and Nick and I will stay here with Jillian. Awesome!” Kevin enthused. The guys spent the rest of the day hanging out, and catching up. 

Another few weeks passed, and it was finally time for Jillian to come to her new home. Nick and Kevin were officially foster fathers, and could file for adoption after six months. The home was ready, Jillian’s bedroom was all set up, and her  carseat in the new van they had gotten.  The social worker drove Jillian over, and she couldn’t wait to see Kevin again. She had never forgotten the man who had saved her that day. 

The social worker rang the doorbell, and Jillian shifted from foot to foot, anxious to see the  green-eyed man again. The door opened, and Kevin bent down, smiling at Jillian. 

“Hey Jillian, remember me?” Kevin smiled, as Jillian ran into his arms. 

“Kevin!! Missed you!!” Jillian burst into tears, and Kevin held her close, smiling sadly. 

He picked her up and held her, as her tears eased. She threw her arms around his neck, and wouldn’t let go. Kevin walked into the home, and Nick smiled softly at the scene. 

“Hey Jillian, remember me?” Nick came up from behind Kevin, and Jillian smiled at him.

“You’re  Nick, right? The tall one?” Nick nodded his head, and Jillian beamed at him. She wasn’t letting go of Kevin, but Nick understood, all too well. 

“Can I stay with you now Kevin?” Jillian looked up, curiosity in her face, and Kevin laughed. 

“ Yes, little one, you are staying with Nick and I now. How does that sound?” Jillian nodded vigorously, and the social worker smiled. 

“I’ll be popping in occasionally, but I have a feeling you two will be adopting Jillian by the end of the year” the social worker gave her goodbyes, and Nick and Kevin settled in, Jillian still in Kevin’s arms. 

“Kevin, where’s your other friends, the short blonde, the one with the pictures on his arms, and Howie?” Jillian asked, wanting to see the other men she met that night. 

“You want to see Brian, AJ, and Howie? I can call them, see if they will come over” Kevin looked surprised that Jillian remembered them, but he pulled his phone out. 

“AJ, get Howie and Brian, and come over. You three have someone to see again” Kevin spoke as soon as AJ picked up the phone.

“You have her?” AJ asked joyfully, sincerely happy for his two friends. 

“Yes, and she asked where you three were. Now get your skinny butt over here, and meet your niece” AJ told him they would be over in an hour, and hung up the phone. 

“They are on their way sweetie. Are you hungry ?” Jillian nodded, and Kevin went into the kitchen to get some cookies and milk for her, setting her down on one of the kitchen island stools. 

“Stay there, and when you want to get down, just ask Nick or I to help you” Kevin softly told Jillian who nodded. 

As Jillian enjoyed her snack, Kevin and Nick talked to the little girl, getting to know her better. They learned she liked the color orange, her favorite animal was a panda, and she liked books. Kevin and Nick smiled at each other over Jillian’s head, feeling so beyond happy and content. 

“Where’s my niece?” AJ barged into the home, looking to see Jillian again. Kevin and Nick watched her eyes light up, and she wiggled to get down, Kevin lifting her while smiling. 

“Go see Uncle AJ, Uncle Howie, and Uncle Brian sweetie” Kevin gave her a small push, and watched as Jillian hugged his cousin and best friends. Nick wrapped his arms around Kevin, and they both watched the scene with small smiles full of love on their faces. 

The five guys and the little girl spent the day together, getting to know one another. Jillian loved spending time with her foster fathers and her uncles. She settled in quickly to her new home, Kevin and Nick falling more and more in love with her each day. 

“Kevin, can I ask something?” Jillian asked one day, about a month after moving in with Kevin and Nick.

“Sure sweetie, what’s wrong?” Kevin asked, as the two sat on the couch, watching some cartoons. 

“Can I call you Papa, and Nick Daddy?” Jillian looked up, seeing Kevin’s eyes widen, she shook a little bit, curling in his arms. Kevin snapped out of it, and picked Jillian up, holding her tightly to him.

“Baby girl, look up at me please” Jillian looked up, and saw Kevin smiling at her. 

“If you want to call me Papa, I would love that. I know Nick would love to be called Daddy” Kevin gave Jillian  eskimo kisses, and she giggled. Kevin smiled, loving her laugh.

“Go find Daddy and surprise him. Or do you want me to call him in here?” Kevin asked, wanting to see Nick’s reaction to being called Daddy. 

“Here Papa, please” Kevin nodded, and called Nick’s name, asking him to come into the living room. 

“Yea, Kevin, what’s wrong?” Nick asked, coming in from the kitchen, smiling at his boyfriend, and their daughter. 

“Daddy! Can we play together?” Jillian asked, and Kevin watched as Nick’s eyes widened, before releasing a tear, as he heard Jillian’s new name for him. 

“ Sure, Jilly Bean, let’s go find a puzzle to do!” Nick reached for her hand, and the two went off to Jillian’s bedroom to work on some puzzles together. 

Kevin smiled, as he went back into the kitchen to finish the dinner Nick had started. It had been a whirlwind of a year, but Kevin wouldn’t change it for the world. He had an amazing boyfriend, a wonderful daughter that they would soon be adopting, and an amazing career that gave him everything he currently had. As he called his boyfriend and daughter to dinner, Kevin looked out at the sunset of another dying day, and wondered what tomorrow would bring, but ready to face it with Nick and Jillian by his side. 


End file.
